Friends Take Care Of You
by Jen5
Summary: Blair Gets Sick...


Friends Take Care Of You   


Hi, this is just one of those stories that have no meaning, I don't even know where it came from in my twisted head. It's not even very good! But, anyway, this is my very first fanfic that I am posting. Enjoy! 

Parenthesis( ) means thoughts. 

Please! Send me feedback! Here's where: jkeen@excel.net   
  
ARCHIVE: Yes you may.   
RATED: PG for some gross stuff, you know, the whole being sick stuff.   
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, Jim, Blair, and Simon are not mine.   
*NOT BETA READ*   
********************************************************************   


Friends Take Care Of You.

by Jenny Keen

  


(Jim Ellison, Dead. Never. Could it really be?) Blair Sandburg thought as he stood in the morge trying to keep himself undercontrol. The ME opened the metal tomb, and uncovered the white sheet draped over the man... 

"Oh gods, it's him... I-It's Jim! No!" Blair said as he lost the battle of being undercontrol as he looked at the pale cold face of his partner. 

Blair... Hey, Blair!?" 

"No! Jim! Don't die! Don't do this to me! No! Come back man! Why?! Please come back, please!..." Blair yelled out, as his eyes flew open he was drenched in sweat, and uttered a small cry as he sobbed. He felt strong arms encircle him in a hug, but he just couldn't stop crying. 

"It's ok Blair, It's Jim, I'm not dead, it was just a nightmare. I'm right here buddy, in the flesh." Jim said as he looked at Blair and brushed a sweat matted piece of hair out of his tear streaked face. 

"Oh man, Jim, I dreamt you died! It was horrible! Oh man!" Blair said as he cried and buried his head in Jim's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I know, I heard you crying out for me not to go. I won't leave you Blair, I promise." Jim said with some tears running down his face too. 

"Oh man, it was, aw man Jim, I gotta pee! Sorry man." Blair said as he smiled and scooted out of the bed very fast, and made his way to the bathroom. 

"Oh man! Uh..ahh, mmm...agh..." Blair said as he started to gag on the arcid taste in the back of his thaot. 

"Blair are you ok in there?" Jim asked as he made his way to the bathroom door as he heard Blair moan, and he heard him throw up then. 

"Aw man, Jim, I don't wanna be sick!" Blair said between spits as he felt Jim standing there. 

"I know Chief." Jim said as he strode in, and held back Blair's hair for him, and gauged his temp to be around 100 degrees with his sentinel touch. 

"Ack...*SPIT* SPAT* uh...thanks Jim. I feel lousy. My heat hurts." Blair said getting up, and started brushing his teeth. 

"Yeah, I know. You have a tempature of 100 degrees, and your gonna go back to bed, it's already 6:00 in the morning, and you will not be going in to the University, or to the station today!" Jim said guiding Blair into his room, as he went into the kitchen. 

(Hmm...I'd better call Simon later. As for now... I gotta take care of Blair.) 

"Blair? Hey buddy, I made you some of your favorite tea. Here." Jim said as Blair sat up and started coughing. 

"Um,,, Jim, you didn't have to do this, but, I am glad you did." Blair said his vocie becoming clouded over with the cold. 

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Just get yourself better Chief. I'll be right back, you try to sleep a bit ok?" Jim said as he tucked Blair in and laughed at the look Blair was giving him. 

"Jeez, nobody's ever tucked me in since Naomi Jim, thanks MOM!" Blair said as Jim left shaking his head as Blair laughed. ******************************************************************** 

*BANKS!* 

"Bad day Sir?" 

*Yes! Why the hell aren't you and Sandburg down here!* 

"Blair and I won't be coming in today Sir." 

*WHAT?! Why? What is wrong?* 

"Blair got really sick in the middle of the night Simon, he's throwing up, the whole bit." Jim said as he tuned his hearing into Blair's strong heart beat, and congested stuff-upped breathing. 

*Oh. All right. Take good care of him, and get your butts here when he's better!* Simon said as he saw Rafe and Brown making thier way to his office. 

"Ok Simon, Thanks." Jim said hanging up the phone and headed towards Blair's bedroom. 

When Jim entered he had to smile, Blair was fast asleep all concooned in the blankets, nothing but part of his head, and a bare foot escaping from the nest of blankets he had himself wrapped around in like a mummy. Jim started to sit down in an arm chair that Blair had gotten from a family member, but as he put his full weight into the thing, it collapsed taking Jim with it, waking Blair who just stared at Jim surrounded by a shambles of wood and sitting on the floor with a shocked look on his face, that Blair couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped from him. 

"'Im... ya.. kay? Orry, too unny!" Blair said between laughter, and coughing which resulted from to much laughing. 

"Yeah, glad you think this is so funny!" Jim said in a very mocking and sarcastic tone, and started to laugh too. 

"Ack! Humph! *cough* Ah, op rap!" Blair said as he scooted out of bed so fast, he nearly tripped, and ran straight for the tolit barely making it. 

"Oh boy, it's gonna be a long day." Jim said as he followed Blair into the bathroom.   
********************************************************************   


"Jim come on! Were gonna late for work! Come on man!" Blair yelled up the stairs to his partner. 

"Arg! Go away! Ohh..." Jim said as he rolled over into a ball holding his stomach. 

"Come on man...Oh...Jim man are you ok?" Blair said as he walked up the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a distraught sentinel fly out of bed, past him, down the stairs, and cursed as he didn't make it to the bathroom in time. 

"Umm...Jim, it's back to bed for you!" Blair said as he stood by Jim and pointed his fingers upstairs.  
  


FIN (THE END)


End file.
